miley_cyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BreatheMe
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bangerz (album) page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 00:34, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I would be ok with you Adopting the Wiki. I'm usually busy editing others Wikias myself. I like editing mostly, adding galleries and music videos. (RockStarrMusicLover95 (talk) 18:59, March 27, 2014 (UTC)) RockStarrMusicLover95 Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:48, April 8, 2014 (UTC) hay new admin how u doin omg congrats on getting admin bby i know how much this meant to you! u deserve it tbh. :* -my sig doesnt work on this wiki ig but this was kaylin xo- Thank you! Thank you, BreatheMe! I appreciate your gratitude. I promise that I will not let you down! Have a blessed day! a s h the boy saw the comet ☄ 00:11, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Nice userpage, Dami <3 BeMySomeone (talk) 23:54, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey BeatheMe! My name is Jamie - I'm on the Community team over here at Wikia. I know you're on hiatus, but I just wanted to leave you a message today to let you know that we're going to set up a "Parent Page" on the the Miley Cyrus Wiki in the next few weeks. Here is a Parent Page example from The Hunger Games Wiki to give you an idea of what the page entails. Essentially, it's a guide for parents about the age range for different wikis. Let me know if you have any questions or concerts if you do read this! Thanks so much! Alwaysmore2hear (talk) Helping Out Hey there! Do you mind if I help out with spiffing up this wikia a bit? There's some great content on here and I think it would be nice to have more content on the main page to show it off! I was also thinking that maybe we could do a new skin and wordmark for the Miley Cyrus Wiki so it all looks more streamlined :) Let me know if you have issues or preferences for how things are done! Grace (profile)•(talk) 18:45, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, BreatheMe, I ended up changing the skin, wordmark, and main page, but feel free to edit whatever I've added! Grace (profile)•(talk) 16:07, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Deleted page Hey, I'm not trying to sound rude but why did you delete my page? Its not a joke. I was being serious. Some fans actually believe me. My theory is most likley true. Aside from that i was just wondering if you could tell me why you deleted it. Thank you.Princess mary 22 (talk) 21:29, January 4, 2015 (UTC) bye Thanks for the welcome Thanks for welcoming me here! I'm new here but not to wikia (2009) or Miley Cyrus (2006). I was just made admin about five minutes ago of Discordian Wiki. I'm happy to be here! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:39, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Can't Be Tamed redundant categories Right now there's Category:Can't Be Tamed songs and Category:Can't Be Tamed singles. The seond only has only one song in it and that song's also in the first category. We probably don't need both so if it's OK I'll remove the redundant category. Let me know if that's a prob and I can put it back! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 18:14, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :I got your message on my talk page. Will do! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 23:42, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Hannah Montana disambiguation I posted a question for everyone here. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 06:46, March 9, 2015 (UTC) will She come back to the uk (unsigned comment posted by Jack.Horrid19 14:02, March 12, 2015‎) Breakout_(album) Hey BreatheMe! I wanted to edit Breakout_(album), just some small edits like adding some links to other Miley Cyrus Wiki articles, italicizing titles, etc. But it's protected so I can't edit it. Could you either give me permission to edit it or remove the protection? Thanks! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:45, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for unblocking it. I'll go make fixes now. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 00:31, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Oops I did it again Really I feel kind of bad because by badges I have almost the same points you do even though you've done more than three times the edits I have! I got 100 points for the 3000th edit which was just luck. A lot of the points are just for little things like adding articles to categories and doing a few edits every day for two weeks, stuff like that. You've surely done a lot more here than I have! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:57, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Over 600 edits Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:08, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Userbox Template I started a category for user box templates people can share. http://miley-cyrus.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Userbox_templates Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:03, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Adopter of Miley Cyrus Wiki I made a user box for you I hope you like it! It looks a lot better on a computer because a mobile device shrinks things and takes out color and the border. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:47, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Thomas & Friends Somebody who just used a number recently made the article Thomas & Friends which lists characters fro the show. I searched online and didn't find any connection between the show and Miley Cyrus so I put it up for opinions at Category_talk:Candidates_for_deletion. Please let me know what you think! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:27, March 30, 2015 (UTC) An unknown Page This one is really obvious for deletion, but as you're the only active admin/bureaucrat here you're the only one who can do it. An unknown Page is blank; in the page history there's a tiny bit in the beginning about Thomas & Friends which doesn't seem to do with anything here. My proposed deletion notice is at Category_talk:Candidates_for_deletion. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:43, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the deletions! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:34, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Justin Timberlake You asked me about why there's a Justin Timberlake page here so I thought I'd answer on your talk page. :) The page was started in March 2014 by RockStarrMusicLover95. There wasn't really anything there so I thought I'd get it going. It's just the beginning, but I want to put in how Justin and Miley were both child Disney starts who are singers, songwriters and actors; both were going to be barred from performing in Finland but were allowed to perform in spite of U.S. sanctions; how Justin supported Miley more than once after she was criticized for the 2013 MTV Music Video Awards; and they're both on Pharrell Williams' album G I R L. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:58, April 10, 2015 (UTC) I added a section on Justin and Miley. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:46, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :Do you think this is OK? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:21, April 11, 2015 (UTC)